Emotion
by ABSOLute Chimera
Summary: Jade is getting used to her new enviroment, but more importantly, new temptations and feelings she didn't think she'd have for Tarakudo ever. (While TipTheScales is on hiatus, one future chapter I did manage to finish. Planned 2-3 chapters)


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures, because if I did, boy would it be a much darker series._**

 ** _Author's note: Before TTS was put on hiatus I did manage to finish this chapter way ahead. It does spoil how the second part of the story would go, but whatever._**

 ** _To put it simply: Jade became shadowkhan again (at her 18th birthday) and then joined the Dark side because she basically felt alone and unfitting in the human world. Most things will probably sound weird and unclear, but frankly it is a mini-story mainly about Tarakudo and Jade, other characters are more of a background, so it shouldn't confuse people too much, I hope?_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 (and only. Maybe)**

 **.**

It was loud outside. Echoes of laughter, shouts, whispers and even singing. Jade wondered what was happening in the dining hall, so she quietly and quickly moved towards the sounds. It was much easier to slip in and from shadows like a ninja, now that the darkness was a part of her and thus she was a part of the darkness.

Jade passed by Carla and Serena who were walking and chattering in the garden; then Daolong Wong playing chess on his own; and Chari just napping on a tree branch.

Young Queen of Shadowkhan approached a window and looked inside. Oni generals were celebrating something, drinking, eating and loudly talking to each other. Sumoist and Ikazuki were hand wrestling, while Horny, Slasher and Slasher№2 singing some Japanese song Jade didn't understand. Other Oni lords were cheerfully watching Neo-Enforcers try to outdrink each other.

No sight of Tarakudo though, his (and hers, obviously) thrones were empty.

Jade shrugged and walked away, deciding against joining this madness. She walked to a small pond and sat on a bench, watching black and white fish swim under its dark-blue surface.

She took a deep breath but air in this place felt cold, heavy and tense.

" **Not much fresh air here,"** she muttered, feeling as lost and lonely as before.

" **It was never the most welcoming place, Jooh-sama."**

Jade turned her head right and saw Leecher – the stout olive-skinned oni lord - standing by the pond.

She frowned and looked away.

" **Are you spying after me?"**

" **This is but a coincidence, my Queen."**

Now she noticed that he was holding a chunk of bread in his left hand. Leecher ripped it apart and started tossing pieces into the pond. Alien-looking fish hurriedly swarmed to the surface, greedily swallowing bread crumbs, biting and tackling each other.

" **Wow, they are really hungry,"** in all her life she's never seen fish _fight_ like that over bread crumbs.

" **Poor critters haven't been fed since our fall. Such a long wait is ought to cause some appetite,"** he simply explained, tossing more crumbs.

" **How can fish live that long? I've heard of tortoises but fish?.."**

" **It is no normal fish, your majesty. Nothing here is."**

Jade blinked and tilted her head, watching the Oni general silently feed the hungry fish. When he ran out of bread, he asked.

" **May I take a seat here?"**

" **Uh, s-sure."**

He bowed to her and settled himself on the same bench without breaking the silence. But this silence was different. Jade didn't feel any tension or uncertainty. On the opposite, the Oni General seemed astonishingly tranquil.

To think about it, Jade couldn't recall a single time he acted brutish or bold like many his comrades did.

" **Why are you here? Aren't you guys celebrating something?"** Jade awkwardly swung her legs like a shy kid.

" **I respect my brethren, but they can get rather… unbearable at times,"** the olive oni shrugged simply.

He raised his hand and a small leechkhan appeared on it. It was tiny little thing with dagger-sharp fangs and four stubby legs.

Jade remembered what damage they could cause. Heck, even other Shadowkhan were terrified of them. Tiny, yet deadly. But seeing this stout warlord scratch his little pet behind its imaginary ear, and the little leechkhan grin and purr like a happy kitten… it seemed too unreal to be true.

" **I once had a pet,"** Jade suddenly said. So suddenly even she herself didn't know why, **"His name was Scruffy."**

She felt a bitter sting deep inside her heart. The oni general didn't interrupt her but directed his attention from the creature to her.

" **He was a stray dog we picked up during the whole Talismans-got-destroyed-and-their-powers-stuck-in-animals,"** she continued telling, **"He was a brave dog, always by my side… disobedient at times but still… I loved him. Once he took a shot aimed at me like a real hero. Tarakudo's shot."**

The Oni Lord continued listening to her. His little leechkhan settled on his shoulder, looking at Jade with its eyeless face.

" **Scruffy… died short after that. He survived the blast, but many years living in the street and stress did their damage,"** Jade felt a lump in throat and small tears in corners of her eyes.

" **He sounds like a great companion,"** only now she realized how soft the Leecher's voice was despite his heavy built. Even Tarakudo with his suave manner of speech emitted authority. This guy radiated something completely different, comforting, even.

" **He was,"** Jade wiped her eyes, desperately trying not to cry, **"I miss him so much…"**

All of her family, in fact.

Suddenly she felt a feather-light creature climb on her lap.

" **No one holds as much loyalty, bravery and unconditional love as animal companions do,"** Leecher said to her. **"But we never truly understand until they are gone."**

The small grinning leechkhan was sitting on her lap. Jade petted it and it purred like a real cat. She couldn't believe how better it made her feel, how alive and soothing this little creature of darkness seemed.

" **Thanks…"** young Chan said to both of them.

" **It's nothing, my Queen, your comfort is a priority of mine,"** this time she believed it.

" **I-I don't even remember your name, sorry."**

" **It's Nobutsai, your majesty."**

" **Just call me Jade."**

" **As you wish, Jade-sama"**

" **Close enough."**

For once she felt less alone than she's felt for the past few days.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A familiar person in black robe silently approached them from behind.

" **I see you finally decided to leave your little asylum?"**

" **Tarakudo-sama,"** the Oni General stood up and bowed to his warlord.

" **Nobutsai,"** nodded the King and made a subtle gesture with his hand.

" **I should return to my khan** ," nodded in return the General and bowed to the ex-Chan, **"It was a pleasure, Jade-sama."**

" **Eh, talk later, Nobu,"** she wished he stayed. An idea of her and Tarakudo being all alone made her feel somewhat nervous.

The Leechkhan general left the two and headed to the training quarters.

Her, um, _husband_ sat beside her, leaning against the bench back in a relaxed manner. Jade on the other hand felt uneasy, being so close to him.

For some time they just channeled all their attention to the pond. The fish calmly circled in the dark blue water. Some carried bruises and bleeding wounds after a fight for bread crumbs.

" **What are you celebrating there?"** she had to break the silence.

" **It is Okashino's birthday. Boys like to party hard, when they get a chance. It is our first celebration since the fall, after all."**

Jade scratched her head, trying to recall which one was Okashino – the one with long claws or the one who bat wing?..

" **And when were you born?"** she threw a curious glance at Tarakudo.

" **It is not polite to ask a dame her age, Jade** **,"** he smirked at her.

" **Yeah, you make one heck of a dame with such fabulous moustache and beard,"** she snickered.

" **I didn't know you find my moustache and beard fabulous,"** he grinned and raised an eyebrow, **"Is there anything else you find fabulous about me, my Queen, if it's not a secret?"**

" **I-I didn't mean it like that,"** Jade mumbled, unsurprisingly blushing.

Tarakudo chortled and shook his horned head.

" **I'm just putting you on, Jade. No need to be so serious."**

His laughter and smile felt so light-hearted and genuine that Jade couldn't help but smile too.

" **You're an old perv, you know that?"**

" **By human standards I am a perverted skeleton by now."**

" **For real though, how old are you?"**

" **Hmm, I think I was in my late 40es or early 50es when I became an oni. It's been a long time."**

" **Really?"** Jade gawked at him, suddenly feeling very or _too_ young. It wasn't that surprising knowing his history but still… their age difference was _big._

" **Don't panic, it's all legal even in your time. You're a fine woman of the lawful age after all, aren't you? Besides, I am oni and you're a Shadowkhan now, age is no longer an issue for anything,"** Tarakudo shrugged lightly.

Jade pondered a bit and then decided to shrug it off. It's not like she needed to feel even more awkward about the whole situation.

A roaring laughter sounded in the distance and a loud blow right after it. Both royals looked in direction of the dining hall and sighed.

" **It's good we have Shadowkhan to clean up the mess,"** Jade rolled her crimson eyes.

" **I hope boys like aprons and dust brushes, because if they break our thrones they'll be doing it themselves."**

" **Now this would be a sight to remember,"** she snickered, imaging Oni Generals and Neo-Enforcers dressed as maids. Tarakudo chuckled, rubbing his forehead.

Jade now remembered why she felt so… _tolerant_ and even fond of Tarakudo: he was too chill for a bad guy.

They sat there for some time, chatting and joking about their allies and enemies or just silently watching the black and white fish swim in the pond.

When she returned to her chamber to get some shut eye, Jade realised something she missed earlier.

 _Did he call her a fine woman?_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

When she opened her eyes and looked up in a window it was very dark – like usually – and Jade couldn't tell if it was still night or already morning.

" **Ugh, water…"** Ex-Chan got up from her luxurious bed and walked to a nightstand. She took a jar of fresh water and drank straight from it, not caring one bit about drops falling on her nightgown.

Feeling slightly refreshed, the girl decided to have a walk, tired of spending entire days in the same old room.

She opened a drawer and searched for her old clothes but found only a note: _"Sent to the laundry. Use this one instead, dear. With love, Serena."_

The young woman found a long black dress. It was similar to the one she wore when transformed into a Queen of Shadowkhan for the first time – the same demonic-looking purple upper part, a black long skirt with a cut and wings-like ribbons attached to the back, but this one better resembled an actual dress, of Chinese design no less, thanks to intricate patterns and additional layers of fabric. Also black tights.

Jade winced but put it on, grumbling about people messing with her things. When she looked in the mirror though, ex-Chan had to admit she liked what she saw: it made Jade feel… pretty, powerful, regal. And no matter how much she denied that in public, sometimes Jade wanted to be seen as an attractive woman and not as a tomboyish teen oddity. Some guys didn't seem to even realize she was a girl.

Still, she already missed her good old jeans and a hoodie.

When Jade left her chamber it became obvious it was still night – or a morning at best: no one was walking the main halls or the garden's paths except never-sleeping Shadowkhan guards. It was silent, empty and peaceful like only an early morning can be.

She still felt a bit drowsy and after spending some time by the pond decided to get back to bed. But then she heard a quiet banging.

Curiosity sparked inside her mind and Jade followed the sound to the training hall. There she found Tarakudo working out. He was alone, using wooden dummies to test his fighting moves.

Quietly hiding behind pillars, ex-Chan watched him exercise. The unmoving opponents didn't give much resistance (or any, really), so there wasn't anything truly exciting happening, yet Jade couldn't help but stare.

The oni King was dressed in tight black pants, shirtless; his red skin glistened with sweat. He quickly struck one mannequin after another and the large dummies trembled under these hits. Jade knew that he obviously wasn't using the full force – oni could crush steel with their strength, let alone wood. Still, his smooth moves, powerful punches, rapid kicks looked impressive. No surprise Jackie couldn't beat him even once.

Finally the King of Shadowkhan stopped and picked up a towel from a bench. He wiped sweat off his face with it, stretching out a muscular and fit body.

Jade felt a familiar fuzzy feeling in her stomach, something she's been trying to deny for days if not weeks.

Ugh, _stupid hormones_.

" **I hope you enjoy the view,"** all of a sudden Tarakudo said aloud and looked in her direction.

Ex-Chan squeaked and tried to hide better by jumping in a darker spot.

" **Oh, come on, Jade, you should know better than that,"** she heard his voice.

Shadows around her trembled and she found herself falling inside them and then suddenly being in Tarakudo's hands.

" **It seems I caught a little spy,"** he smirked with a narrowed gaze.

For a couple of second Jade could do and think nothing but blink and stare at him wide-eyed. He… _he shadownapped her!_ Or shadowcaught?!

…Shadowported?..

" **I was just… just passing by when I heard some noises and… here you are,"** she mumbled, **"It wasn't spying."**

Perhaps because of slight sleepiness and dizziness – _or, well, hormones?_ \- she had hard time coming up with words. That and his stare was even more unnerving this time for some reason.

" **Relax, young lady, you are in no trouble. It's not the first time I catch pretty women prying on me."**

" **But I wasn't prying,"** she insisted half-heartedly, not sure if even she believed herself, **"And put me down already, you big head!"** Jade struggled, trying to get out of his grasp but Tarakudo only held onto her stronger.

" **Mmm, should I? Maybe I like having you this close,"** he smirked, leaning his head to her face.

Such words left her speechless. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and Jade couldn't deny them anymore. Their faces were so close she could feel his calm hot breath on her skin and even see a bit of her own reflection in his tiger-like eyes. Jade knew she was blushing like crazy but couldn't do anything about it.

Only now, this close, she realized that he was… well, _handsome_ (for a demon).

 _Stupid hormones…_ or is it stupid _Shadowkhan_ hormones? A human wouldn't find a demon handsome, right?

How are their hormones different from humans' anyway?..

" **But if you insist,"** he gently put her on the ground.

Once standing firmly on her two feet Jade felt relieved, slightly dizzy and, weirdly enough, disappointed. She remembered feeling of fingers clinging to her arms and hips. It made her tense in strangely pleasant way.

" **Why are you up so early, my Queen? Can't sleep all alone in that cold chamber of yours?"**

The red oni towered over her and Jade had to look up if she wanted to see his face and not just his buff chest.

Nice, nice buff chest.

" **You guys could install a clock tower here or something like that,"** ex-Chan was glad to change the subject, **"It's impossible to tell the time of day."**

" **You are the Queen, Jade. If you have an order, tell Shadowkhan and they will build one."**

" **Really?"** knowing that they would already follow her orders was… reassuring.

" **Shadowkhan are not just great warriors, but also good workers – tireless, strong and obedient."**

Ex-Chan smiled, imaging mute ninjakhan arguing over a blueprint and sumokhan taking a break with a cup of coffee and donuts.

" **Or instead,"** she met a piercing hazy gaze he'd never threw at her before, **"I could wake you up and get you to bed myself every day."**

 _Was he?!.._

What she thought he meant… it was stupid! He never flirted with her this openly. And at the same time she felt both tingling anticipation and sparkling anxiety gather in her heart.

Jade was used to occasional dirty jokes or even flirting. She was used to roll her eyes, make fun of him in return or just express disgust and leave. It was always a game, a joke, purely playful rather than serious. But this time something was… different. She _didn't_ want to back away. And he seemed actually serious.

This time his words seemed almost… tempting.

" _ **If**_ **you wish** ," he put big hands on her smooth, round but broad for a lady shoulders. **"We'll become a royal couple we are meant to be."**

Jade looked away, not sure if she should listen to her confused mind or confused heart.

The first said no, it was begging her to step away, push him aside, stop this madness: Tarakudo could not be up to any good, and even if he was – that was ridiculous, he's Tarakudo for God's sake! The only reason she was with him was because she had nowhere else to go and didn't know what to do… for now.

The latter said yes, urging her to just give in and smooch the damn idiot. After all, if the last few weeks did prove anything to her, it's that the King treated her with more respect and admiration than her own parents and friends did at times.

For once Jade honestly wondered.

 _Maybe?.._

Tarakudo slowly lowered his hands down, putting them at her tiny waist, and the touch felt like burning despite thick fabric covering her skin. He easily lifted her up as if she didn't weight anything, and Jade weakly held onto his shoulders. The girl looked right into tiger-like eyes, biting her lower lip and blushing, her thoughts getting fuzzier and fuzzier, dashing to and fro like wild hares.

" **So, what do you say, my Queen?"** a whisper which made her shiver.

The King slowly leaned closer and closer, pressing their foreheads together. Jade closed her eyes, slightly opening her lips.

She's made her decision.

When Jade felt Tarakudo kiss her the entire world turned over.

It felt warm, it felt wet, it felt right, it felt wrong.

If there had been any common sense desperately crying her to stop, it was completely gone.

The King of Shadowkhan tasted like bitter and spicy herbal tea and something salty, slightly metallic, like blood or raw meat. He smelt of musk, and sweat, and something utterly inhuman.

She felt thin chapped lips pressed against hers and tickling sensation of luxuriant moustache and beard on her skin. Sparks tingled down her spine, sending waves of heavy excitement throughout her whole body.

Jade put her arms around his thick neck and her King made a deep grumbling sound, pulling her closer. The kiss was getting stronger, hungrier, leaving her breathless. It wasn't her first kiss by any means, but she didn't recall any boy kiss her like _this_.

Jade opened her eyes, all of a sudden feeling a hot wet tongue tracing down her lips, jawline and then neck. _Oh neck_. Tarakudo sucked tender and smooth skin, lightly nipping it with his sharp fangs, making her moan from both pleasure and light prickling. It felt more tickly than painful, though ex-Chan wasn't sure why – because Shadowkhan had a thicker skin or because he was gentle enough – and she didn't care.

" **Mmm, oishii..."** she heard him purr into her neck in a raspy voice.

Instinctively Jade tried to wrap her legs around his waist. She could feel every muscle of his torso through light tights, as if they weren't there at all.

And it made her realize how aroused she was, feeling her wet underwear under them – as well as he could feel it _too_.

" **Rather excited, aren't we?"** Tarakudo grinned, breaking away from caressing her neck.

" **I am not the one trying to eat your face… my face,"** she whispered, glad to finally catch her breath. **"You know what I mean."**

" **I can't help it,"** he leaned closer to the girl's neck again, breathing in her scent, **"You taste simply… delightful."**

Jade rolled her eyes at the cheesy compliment and kissed him again. This time she tried to take the initiative, teasingly licking his lips and then biting the lower one with her sharp teeth, perhaps too strongly.

Tarakudo breathed out a bizarre combination of an inhuman growl and a deep moan, squeezing Jade in an embrace so strong it hurt. He brushed her body against his, pulling her lower and then she felt _it_.

 _Somebody's_ _ **really**_ _excited._

" **Should we… proceed…"** he said heavily, once again pressing their foreheads together, **"Somewhere… more intimate?.."**

The implication made her shudder. Jade swallowed hard, feeling both excited and terrified. Her mouth was dry, legs and arms felt weak. Tarakudo was staring right into her eyes with a hungry and hazy expression.

" **Oh,"** she began saying, her thoughts entangled and hazy, **"Ok-"**

" _ **What**_ **are you two doing?!"** an unexpected angry voice stopped Jade from finishing the sentence.

Both royals turned their heads to its source: a grey chimera-oni was standing in the hallway, staring at them wide-eyed. She put all her four arms at the waist, glaring at Jade and Tarakudo with _fury_.

Chari quickly approached them, clenching her fists and frowning. She pointed a finger at Jade and then herself.

" **You and me, time for a ladies-only talk,"** she commanded.

" **If you don't mind, we're a little busy,"** muttered Tarakudo and narrowed his eyes, then smirked smugly, **"Unless of course, you'd like to jo-"**

Despite his smile Jade could feel him tense and his voice lower. Was he afraid? Embarassed?

" **I'd like you to put her down and leave us alone, Tora,"** she interrupted him defiantly, her scorpion tail raised and aimed at the red oni. **"Unless you want to spend the rest of the day washing itchy sludge off your eyes. I mean… I get it, it's morning but for the Darkness sake did you even think at all?!"**

Her tone was so abnormally harsh that Jade felt fairly startled and confused. She didn't recall Chari get angry like that ever. The King of Shadowkhan bitterly muttered something Japanese but nevertheless put Jade down. He smiled at her, giving her cheek a firm stroke before walking away.

Both Jade and Chari were left alone, and the first was getting seriously irritated at the latter. Even her look was maddening: crossed arms, narrowed disappointed stare and pursued lips – just like her parents every time they got mad.

" **What were you thinking?"** she finally asked Jade.

" **Something which is none of your business,"** the girl grumbled. Tension and anticipation started to wash off, for better or worse.

" **Maybe you don't care about my opinion, fine. But think about yourself. You've almost jumped a frigging oni's bones."**

" **You did that too, so what?"**

Chari frowned even more, a blush on her face.

" **It's different, Jade, I'm a darn chimera and I knew what I was doing. And we were married. Were you?"**

" **Pffft, o-of course I was,"** ex-Chan rolled her eyes, but there was little certainty in her voice.

" **So what were you going to do?"**

" **I was… we were going to… to…"** Jade tried to say " _have sex_ " but couldn't. Words were stuck in her throat, refusing to go out.

It felt like a wakeup call: she was wanting, _willing_ , _**going to**_ have sex with **Tarakudo**. The realization hit Jade like cold water in a face: chilling to bones and petrifying.

Worse of all, she didn't know any more if it was a bad thing.

Her expression must have shown the confusion, since Chari now looked the girl with sympathetic albeit tired look.

" **Listen, Jade, I can't tell you how to live your life. You're an adult person and can make your own decisions."**

The chimera-oni's calm and soft tone soothed irritation and anger, leaving Jade somewhat weary.

" **But please think before doing anything rash, of potential consequences and whether you're** _ **ready**_ **."**

Jade wanted to argue that she was indeed ready, but even she wouldn't believe in such bravado.

She lowered her head and pouted, observing her dress – it looked slightly messy after the whole thing: ribbons became loose; skirt was a bit hiked up. The girl tried to tidy herself, but she probably needed to change anyway. And take a cold shower.

Chari rubbed her eyes and sighed, folding her wings and lowering the tail.

" **I guess I have to give you the "talk".**

Jade felt chill down her bones and blush creeping at her cheeks at the same time.

" **We've studied that stuff in school already."**

" **I doubt you studied specifics of magical creatures,"** Chari smirked, **"I promise, after that, I won't bother you anymore about whatever choice you'll make."**

The young Queen of Shadowkhan rolled her eyes but didn't argue. A quick advice shouldn't hurt, should it?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"… **And that's why you shouldn't bite him. He'll love it, but you probably won't love to spend your first time with an overenthusiastic two** **metres** **tall guy who can bend metal with his bare hands."**

Jade buried her reddening face in hands.

 _Oh God why did she agree to this?_

Chari and she were sitting on a bed in the Queen's chamber, one was holding a small book (probably "Sex Ed for Awkward Adults"), and another was trying to defeat persistent images in her mind, the result of everything she'd heard.

" **Well, if you don't have any questions, I guess the lesson is over."**

To be honest how a creature made out of magic like Chari could give any advice at all was a mystery to Jade.

" **No, no more, please,"** ex-Chan was wrapped in a white towel, after having had a nice bath. She'd probably need another shower after such a lecture though. This time though probably with holy chi water.

" **Then that's it. The further decision is up to you."**

The chimera stood up and with a furrowed expression put a hand on Jade's shoulder.

" **But most importantly: do you really want that?"**

" **Not after everything you explained,"** Jade smirked bitterly, **"Seriously, I have no idea what I was thinking. It won't happen again."**

" **The next time hormones and temptation strike you, you won't be thinking at all. Besides, I don't mean the intercourse,"** the pseudo-oni waved her hand, **"But the change which will happen if you do that. Your relationship just won't be the same. And we both know you will probably try to go back to your real family eventually."**

 _Could she though?_

" **Think how it will feel to fight the man you've been with. Think how it will feel to know you slept with your potential enemy. Consider these questions and then make a choice. Tarakudork wouldn't likely be bothered at all, he's too smart to feel real affection. But can you be like that?"**

Her head was aching from all of this: so much to consider, so much to think about. Ugh, she'd rather play a video game or watch TV, honestly. At least these activities didn't involve such problems. Shame this place didn't even have electricity.

" **If you feel scared, threatened, uncertain, call me, I'll try to help however I can."**

" **Will you?"** Jade tilted her head, **"What if you'll have to deny the Red Face's orders?"**

" **I am your general as well, Jade. My priorities include not only his safety, but also yours. Good luck,"** with these words and a weak smile Chari exited the room and left Jade all alone.

Yeah, luck, she really needed it not to mess up, again.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Almost a whole day has passed since the make out session. Jade spent it as usual, and while she expected some awkwardness to arise between her and Tarakudo, the Shadowkhan King acted like nothing had happened at all. In fact, she began to wonder if it was true. Maybe it was all just a really strange dream?

As the evening came to an end (and this time she knew that for sure, since she asked ninjakhan to get her a wrist watch) ex-Chan found herself in the dining hall, munching a bowl of ramen and soda. At least here she wouldn't hear her uncles scold her unhealthy snack habits. Boy, did she want to hear them scold her again.

The hall was mostly empty with exception of Jade herself and Daolong Wong. Both preferred to ignore each other completely, so it was rather quiet.

She was almost done with her meal when the evil Chi wizard raised his head and addressed her:

" **Your husband wants to talk to you, 'your majesty',"** Jade was quite impressed by how much sarcasm and disdain he could put in these two word with a tone alone. Impressed and annoyed.

" **Huh?"** Jade turned her head and noticed Tarakudo coming from an entrance, looking at her with a calm and amused expression.

Butterflies in stomach, sparks in spine.

" **Eh, hi, 'Kudo,"** Jade waved her hand at him and smiled awkwardly, **"You need something? Maybe, mmm, some ramen?"**

" **I'll pass. I hoped we could… talk."**

" **Is that important? I was going to… study some spells Wong taught me. Very complex and difficult and need a lot of concentration…"** she tried to come up with a reason.

" **I taught you no spells, woman,"** the Chinese wizard hissed from the table.

Jade threw an angry glare at him and he answered in kind.

" **It's about the morning… 'incident'."**

Darn. She had just started to believe it _was_ but a dream.

" **Uh, I wasn't really thinking straight,"** Jade tried to explain, **"And-"**

" **Let's talk in private, shall we?"** he enticed her with a nod and headed to a balcony.

Well, it seemed there was no way around it.

She followed him, mentally coming up with other explanations and just trying to figure out what to say in this embarrassing situation. And also how to call Chari if the Big Head would be stubborn (even if she doubted that. Still, better safe than sorry).

They arrived to a balcony, which viewed the garden and the pond. It was rather beautiful even despite dark atmosphere. They could hear crickets chirping in the distance. Probably some freaky darkened crickets with fangs and everything.

" **I assume Chari talked to you about all the dangers and possible consequences** ," he began, looking in the window.

She simply nodded, hoping he wouldn't ask for any details or wasn't planning to add anything else. One Bird-n-Bees talk per day was more than enough.

" **I won't pretend she's overreacting, her** **warnings are probably all true, for a human – or ex-human in your case – a night with someone like me could be rather intense.** **"**

That was a shocker: Jade was used to him manipulating people, hiding the truth which could stand in his way with honeyed words and promises of power. Since when was he this straightforward?

" **So I won't try to persuade you to lay with me."**

Jade wanted to throw her arms up and shout from relief. Maybe she did overreact to this whole madness.

" **For real? Why? I mean, you were really pissed off when Chari stopped us."**

" **Oh, don't get the wrong idea,"** he looked her in the eyes and she saw a smug smile, **"I still want this. But I'd be a bad leader if I didn't understand that my followers', or equals' like you, needs are more important than some petty desire."**

It was not completely unexpected, because frankly even she had to admit he wasn't a bad boss, but refreshing nevertheless. Maybe because her ex-boyfriends were kind of jerks, too obsessed with their own needs to notice hers. Heh, maybe she just dated wrong guys.

" **Unless of course you do want to continue, in which case I won't stop you either,"** Tarakudo shrugged.

 _Did she?_

" **The choice is yours, Jade,"** with these words he stood up and headed away, **"You know where to find me if you change your mind."**

" **You're just trying to get me to like you, don't you?"** she said to him before he could leave, **"My uncles and parents tested this 'reverse' psychology on me, it doesn't work on me anymore."**

It was hard to believe he suddenly went all good guy.

Tarakudo looked at her with an expression she never seen from him before: a thoughtful, slightly furrowed look, neither angry nor smiling. He seemed almost… sad?

 _She was going mad, wasn't she?_

" **If we are to rule side by side one day, I want to make sure that you won't hate me and feel like a pretty toy for my desires. If we have to rule like King and Queen, we should rule** _ **together**_ **in every meaning of this word."**

And so he left her, without saying anything more.

Feeling completely alone Jade growled, clenching her fists. She felt like a mess, her feelings were a mess, this whole situation was _a mess_.

The young Queen of Shadowkhan leaned back against the wall and buried her face in blue hands.

She thought that after a talk with Chari everything was as clear as possible. That there was no chance she'd feel conflicted again.

But here she was, even more confused than in the morning. _Unbelievable!_ She thought growing up would make things simpler, not the opposite.

" **What am I thinking?"** she whispered under her breath, **"There is no damn choice to make. Listen to common sense, Jade,** _ **at least for once**_ **. Maybe this time you won't end up in a total disaster."**

The young woman stood there, absorbed in her memories, thoughts, ideas and uncertainty. Finally she headed to exit with a decisive look at her face. When she left the balcony, it became almost utterly silent sans crickets chirping outside.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Yup, that's it for now :P_**

 ** _Will Jade fall for temptation or will she stay away from all possible dangers?_**

 ** _I dunno, maybe_**

 ** _What do you think?_**


End file.
